


Little Wonders

by Rachaelizame



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I got plans, So many more tags will show up eventually, been working on this for years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: When threat comes to Darillium, the time tots must be sent away. Who else but the Doctor to be their new caregiver?First chapter shorter than average.





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh I’ve been planning this for so goddamn long and I rewrote the beginning to fit new canon events. I’ve got plans for this baby.

Twelve buried his face in River’s neck, fighting back the urge to scream. Their discovery had come too late. Their children were in danger, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Well, there was one thing. But it was unthinkable, horrible. And not even guaranteed to work.

“We have to send them away.” River spoke. She was always the more pragmatic of the two of them, but her voice broke as she said it.

“We could keep one. That would be safe enough. It’s me that draws the attention. They just amplify it, each of them. One would be safe with us.” Twelve muttered, despairing, already knowing what she would say next.

“And how would we choose? No, my love, better to let them have some family left.”

Jenny knocked then, pushing open the door and grimacing slightly at the intimate position she found her father and step-mother in.

“I’ll go. On my own. Let the little ones stay together. That’s what you’re talking about, isn’t it? How to keep us safe? I’ll go.”

“Thank you, Jenny.” River spoke, not bothering to sugarcoat by telling her it wouldn’t be necessary. Outside the window of the small house, the children played, curly blond hair tangling with curly dark hair as they stared up at the sky, watching the stars.

Twelve wondered if they’d keep their curls, or if they were just baby hair, that would straighten and tame itself as they grew. He’d never know, would he? The twins were so small still. Would they remember him? If they were human children they wouldn’t, far too young, but they had only a small part of human heritage, so he wondered.

“Jenny can take care of herself. But who can take care of them?” River spoke aloud to herself, gesturing absently toward the window. “Sarah Jane? UNIT?”

“No. They’re all well and good, but the only person I trust to take care of them is… myself.” Twelve spoke.

“Sweetie, we’ve covered this. They aren’t safe with us. Better to send them away and have a chance at safety than have them destroyed.” River spoke, exasperated. Jenny shot them a look, displaying her clear discomfort with watching them fight.

“Sorry, no. Not what I meant.” Twelve laughed suddenly, caught up in delight. “I’m remembering something.”

-

As Six strode out of the TARDIS, he called back inside.

“Well, come on, Peri! The world is waiting!”

“Yeah, well the twins are waiting too! Waiting for sunscreen! Help me put it on them!”


End file.
